1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to reaction products of hydrocarbylsuccinic anhydrides, hydroxyl-containing amines and triazoles which exhibit excellent lubricating properties as well as effective multifunctional rust and corrosion inhibiting, antiwear and thermal color stabilizing, metal deactivating, antioxidant, dispersant and detergent characteristics when incorporated into lubricants and to lubricant compositions containing same.
2. Description of Related Art
Alkenylsuccinic anhydrides have been widely used in petroleum and synthetic lubricant products for their lubricity and solvency. Products made by reacting amines with alkyl or alkenylsuccinic anhydrides to form alkyl or alkenylsuccinimides are well known as detergents and dispersants for lubricants and fuels. Post-reaction of these succinimides to introduce other beneficial functional groups can be performed.
Triazoles have been employed in lubricant compositions as metal deactivators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,353 (Randell et al.) discloses the use of 4,5,6,7-tetrahydroben-zotriazole as a metal deactivating additive for lubricants. The prior art also discloses that triazoles such as benzotriazole can be used as metal corrosion inhibiting and antirust agents. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,227.
We have found that the reaction products of hydrocarbylsuccinic anhydrides, hydroxyl-hydrocarbyl amines, and aryltriazoles have excellent antirust, anti-corrosion, antiwear, and thermal color stabilizing properties. These additives represent a novel class of ashless, non-sulfur/phosphorus-containing yet surface-active multifunctional additives. The composition of matter, the lubricant compositions containing such additives, and the use of such reaction products in lubricants to improve the performance properties are all believed to be unique and novel.